


Napping

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico has managed to get herself stuck writing the lyrics for her group's next song. While she struggles to come up with an idea, inspiration comes from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Napping

This was stupid.

μ’s was a _group_. A _team_. And within that team, they had their own roles. No one asked Nozomi to compose their music. No one tried to make Rin plan their steps. No one made Honoka design their outfits.

So why, exactly, was Nico being forced to write the lyrics for a song?

Alright, _maybe_ she’d claimed she could make it on her own as a idol just fine, and _maybe_ she’d said something along the lines of “of course I can write a song, that’s just the basics for being an idol”, but Hanayo had said she could eat “an entire bag of rice” for lunch and no one was pulling out a rice cooker and forcing _her_ to back up her claims!

And so, since she refused to back down, Nico was sitting in the clubroom with a pencil and a notebook, trying desperately to come up with lyrics for a new μ’s song.

“Ugh, how does Umi do this…” Nico grumbled, rewinding Maki’s composition again and tapping her pencil against the paper impatiently. No matter how many times she listened to the song, nothing came to mind. She _could_ just write something generic, but the idea of turning in a cookie cutter song and having Maki sneer at it was… unappealing. She wanted to come up with something good enough that they’d all regret questioning the great Nico Ni!

...But not so good that they made her write the lyrics again, she reflected, given how much of hassle this was.

Glancing around the room in frustration, she spotted the girl who was supposed to be keeping her company. Although considering that she was fast asleep, it was hard to say she was really doing a great job of it. Less ten minutes into watching Nico struggle with her task, Nozomi had pulled out a pillow and laid her head on it, and now she was completely out, snoozing peacefully as if she was completely unconcerned with Nico’s problems. Probably because she was.

“Jeez… so defenseless…” Nico said, resting her face on one hand as she stared at Nozomi.

One time, Nico had asked Nozomi what her hobbies were outside of fortune telling and working at the shrine. She’d been expecting a normal answer like “reading” or “watching dramas”, or possibly a weird curveball like “voodoo dolls”. What she did _not_ expect was Nozomi to put her finger to a chin for a moment, pondering, before answering “Well, I do like to take naps” with a completely serious expression on her face.

At the time, Nico had brushed it off as a weird joke. It seemed pretty out of character for Nozomi, after all. But now here she was, confronted by a woman who actually _carried a pillow around in her bag_ , and was currently dozing in a clubroom without a care in the world.

“What the heck kind of hobby is “napping” for an idol anyway…?” Nico murmured, reaching out and brushing a stray hair out of Nozomi’s face. She looked so peaceful like this. It was a strange contrast to how she usually looked, with her coy grins and twinkling eyes.

_A coy grin and twinkling eyes._

_Always planning your next surprise._

Nico started for a moment, fumbling for her pencil. Suddenly, she had an idea.

Once, Nozomi had told them the meaning of the name “μ’s”. In the West, thousands of years ago, there’d been nine goddesses who inspired artists. Apparently in English, people would still talk about their “muse” when they were searching for an idea.

As Nico watched Nozomi and lyrics started to tumble into her head, she considered that maybe their group’s name was more appropriate that she’d realized.

* * *

“Well, it’s…” Maki said, raising an eyebrow. “...Better than I expected, honestly.”

“What exactly were you expecting?” Nico asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Utter failure,” Maki said.

Before Nico could respond to that, Honoka chimed in. “It’s good, Nico!” she said enthusiastically. “I like it!”

Nico glanced over at Umi, eager to hear the opinion of the normal lyric writer. For some reason, though, she’d turned red, her copy of the lyrics shaking in her hands.

“...Well, it certainly isn’t bad,” Eli said. “But we can’t use it.”

“Eh?” Nico said, taken aback. “Why not?”

“Because it’s _shameless!_ ” Umi snapped, slapping the paper down on the table. “We can’t sing _this!_ ”

“What?!” Nico said, affronted. “What’s wrong with it?!”

“Nico…” Eli said, with a sigh. “You realize that the lyrics are supposed to be… generic, right? A love song is supposed to be something that could be about anyone.”

“Right…” Nico said, frowning. “But it’s not a love song.”

Eli looked at her, dumbfounded. “Are you serious?” she said.

“Of course I’m serious!” Nico said indignantly. “It’s just a song about a friend!”

Eli sighed and shook her head. “Umi, you can write new lyrics in time for the next live, right?”

“W- this is unfair! Nozomi, you think it’s good, right?” Nico asked, turning to Nozomi, only to see that she was even redder than Umi, staring at her copy with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

“I..” Nozomi managed, swallowing hard. “I-I never realized you… felt that way…”

“Why are you getting all flustered?” Nico said, nervously. “What is it?”

Eli shook her head. “Nico, you do realize this is basically _a love song about Nozomi,_ right?”

“Wh-” Now it was Nico’s turn to blush. “It is _not_!”

“It’s… pretty romantic, Nico…” Hanayo said quietly.

“And it’s not like it could be about anyone but Nozomi, y’knyow,” Rin said, slurring her last word in a distinctly cat-like fashion.

“You’re all crazy,” Nico fumed, crossing her arms.

“Look, let’s just agree that you proved you can write lyrics, alright?” Eli said.

In the end, Umi did write new lyrics for the song. But for some reason, Nico noticed that Nozomi held on to her copy of the old lyrics.


End file.
